The Portal
by Melody Kari Starlight
Summary: A girl with a dark past enter's a starnge world. No longer as she has entered it she is controlled and has been torn apart from her best friend and sister. It starts in Hellsing world but then they go into Yu Yu Hakusho. What will happen when this girl?
1. Chapter 1 The portal

The Girl who forgot and the boy who took her away Part 1

**I was at the woods with my best friend. She was talking about Hellsing the anime. I was not really that bothered. To me the Hellsing anime seemed like a child thing. You know what kids would watch. She was telling me that it was starting tonight. I do like anime's but this one was about vampires. Only my best friend likes vampires. Me I am more of an Inuyasha to shaman king type. Vampires had nothing to me. But she was going on and on about it. She looked at me and said. "Melody you have to see it with me tonight. Please we could watch it round your house" She said her voice was sweet and she seemed to be pleading me. "Okay, okay Dee I will watch this Hellsing anime of yours. I know I am going to hate it but if it makes you happy I will watch it" I said to her. She seemed happy. We walked back to my house. **

**Little did I know what was going to happen when we got to my house. Me and Dee walked in. I live with my uncle and auite now. My mom and dad died. They died but I was too young to remember. My sister says she cannot remember them. But my uncle he is not the nice as everyone thinks he is. I have cuts and at times bruise's. Angel stood there. Her eyes looked down at me. Oh Angel is my older sister. We get along at times and then some times we don't. Yet she would always keep me safe from harm. "Hay Melody hay Dee. Melody is you going to watch TV? Don't forget we have a lesson with Uncle. He is going to teach you how o use a chain scythe." Angel said, as she was take sword fighting and unarmed combat. Me I did not care what I was being taught. I grabbed my chain scythe. I was going to watch TV 1st then go to uncle. But Uncle came to me. "Melody I am going to watch this Hellsing anime with you and Dee here. Okay" He said I nodded. I still had a buries on my right side where he had hit me before. He was not the nice uncle like I have already told you. We turned on the TV. There was a flash of light. **

**When I woke up I saw that Uncle and Angel as well as Dee was still asleep. We were not at my house anymore. I still had my chain scythe. My sister had her sword. Dee had nothing and my uncle had also nothing. I looked around where we had landed. I remember we was going to watch that Hellsing show. I remember the TV being turned on. But we were outside. And in an ally way. I stood up and looked at the place. The ally way looked dark and un-welcoming. Then I saw him. He was pale and had fangs. I took a step back only to have something touch my neck. Something wet and cold. But not water. I looked at this guy with the fangs. He was dressed in black. His eyes was red. Dee was still asleep. Uncle and my sister woke up and saw him as well. My uncle ordered Angel to attack with her sword. She obeyed and went to attack him. But whatever had landed on me was something that made me do the worse thing I could have ever have done. My chain scythe went and killed my uncle. He fell dead at my feet. Blood went onto me. My uncle's blood! Angel's eyes widen as she saw this. Then I came at her with my chain scythe. She held her sword to stop me from killing her. "Melody why do you do this?" She yelled at me. I couldn't stop. I was being controlled by something. Angel saw something that led to the man who was still in the ally way with us.**

"**You're the one that is doing this to her to my sister. You will die!" My sister yelled at the man as she kicked me out of the way. I fell to the ground. My sister ran to him to kill him. But I still being controlled threw my chain scythe at her. It got her on her right shoulder. Angel's blood started to come out of her shoulder. She stopped and looked back at me. Dee at this time woke up. "Melody? Where are we what is going on?" She asked me but I said nothing. I didn't wake up. Not for a moment or two. When I snapped out of it the man in black with fangs and red eyes was gone. I started to shake. "Angel what have I done?" I cried as I ran towards her. But then I heard a gun shoot. I fell to the ground. It was getting black. **

**Little did I know that my sister thought I was dead along with my best friend. But I was not dead. When I came to I was shaking. I still remembered what I had done. I had killed my own Uncle I had also thought I had killed my sister. I couldn't stop shaking. "You want to forget it all don't you? I will make you forget and then you must work for me," Said that man from the ally way. And then he made me forget my whole past. I only remembered my name. I forgot about Angel and Dee as well as my home and family. I even forgot that I killed my uncle. But I knew that I was not in my world. Something made me feel this was not my world. It was like a cartoon or something that was not real. But I at this time thought this real. I looked at this man. He didn't feel safe to be around. "I am called The X-Reaper you shall call me master X" He said coldly. I did not know that my sister and best friend was safe. They had fled. The one who shoot me was someone from Hellsing. I was unaware of it at the time. The man from Hellsing thought I was dead. But The X-Reaper killed him and I was taken. **

**Note: I do not own Inuyasha, Shaman King or Hellsing I love all three. Please read and review. And if anyone has any comments on what I should do please let me know. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Girl who forgot and the boy who took her away Part 2**

**It had been a whole day. I had recovered from my injuries. The sun came up. I got up still unaware of what was happening. I had no memory of anything about myself not even my name. But to me that is what I needed. I walked through an old house. I came to where the X-Reaper was staying. I knocked and entered when I was told. The X-Reaper looked at me and said. "Oh good to see you I have a job for you to do" His voice was calm yet cold. I bowed and replied, "Yes master X" I was told what I was to do and left.  
My sister Angel was with Dee. They walked down the street. "I hope Melody is okay," Dee said, as she was the type to worry about her friends. And not just me but anyone who she sees as a friend. Angel nodded, as she was also worried about me. "I am sure she will be okay," She told Dee calmly as they both walked. I on the other hand was not so far away. I had been ordered to kill a small village. I had killed everyone down to the last child. There was no one left. Not even a pet let alone a human. **

**A portal opened that would lead to the yu yu hakusho world. An anime that I had heard about from Dee but not watched. So I didn't know who the characters would be. Nor did I care. Dee and Angel saw me enter the portal and followed me. I came out on the other side and was gone before they could have seen which way I went. I was somewhere in the woods. A black blur went by. He had a sword, which her held to my neck. He had seen me come out of the portal but not Dee and Angel. So they were safe. As they walked off not knowing where I was I was faced with Hiei. At the time I didn't know it was him. "Hn who the hell are you?" Hiei asked. I didn't move and I showed no emotion in me. "I don't remember" was all I said. Hiei just said his "Hn whatever" And pulled the sword back. Kuwabara walked up to Hiei followed by Kurama. "Hiei who is this young lady?" Kurama asked as he looked at me. Hiei just looked at Kurama who was the red haired one. "She says she can not remember," He told Kurama. Kuwabara gave a smirk. "I see so the little lady doesn't know who she is" Kuwabara said amused.**

**I just stared at them. I wonder who they were. The device in my back went off. Telling me that The X-Reaper wanted to speak to me. So when it went off. I pulsed. All three demons looked at me as they had sensed it. //**_Something is not right with this girl Hiei//_** Kurama told him telepathically. Hiei replied //**_I know She doesn't seem to be human but she seems to pulse just then. I don't like the feeling//_** He looked at me and I put one foot behind me. Kurama was the next one to speak to me. "Hello I ma Kurama and this one here is Hiei. And the one behind me is ****Kuwabara please to meet. Since you seem not to know your name maybe you could stay with us?" He offered and The X-Reaper was talking to me. He was saying that I should stay with them for a while. So I looked at them. "Sure okay" I said calmly. **

**We walked until we came to a temple. Genkai was the one who greeted us at the door. Yusuke was the one who asked Genkai if I could stay. She agreed and told me the rules of living here. Such as be up on time and always do as I am told. That I could handle. Or so I thought. The day went by and I had eaten. Genkai told me to get some sleep. I nodded and went to bed. The next day the sun had just came up when I woke. It looked like a nice day. I got out of bed and made it. I cleaned my room and put any dirty clothes in the washing basket. Then I had a wash and went to get something to eat. Genkai told me to stay in the grounds at all times. I nodded and noticed that no one had notice that I had a sword and chain scythe. Maybe they had but had not thought anything of it. As the day passed Kurama was the 1st to come and see me. He looked at me and gave me a small smile. I had my weapons back in my room. Locked away so that no one could use them. **

"**So have you remembered anything yet?" Kurama asked me and I shook my head. "No I haven't," I told him and Genkai had gotten tired already of not being able to call me by a name. So she had been calling me dumb ass. But she had given me one other name that seemed to go. It was not my real name but until I remembered what it was I had new one. It was Zen that was the name Genkai had named me. Kurama nodded as he walked with me inside. We sat down next to each other on the sofa. "So Zen when we 1st found you, you was covered in blood. Do you not know what had happened?" He asked me as if hoping that I would know. "I don't remember," I told him. He just sighed. "Maybe you saw something that scared you so bad and it made you forget everything. I have heard of things like that," Kurama told me as I nodded. **

**Later that night Hiei was by my window. Since I have been in this strange world I have gotten to know their names. Lie Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei. And I seemed to be the quite one. I made no move to speak unless spoken to. Hiei watched over me seeing how Koenma the spirit world prince had ordered it. I have never been there he was the one who came to see what the boys were on about. He said he wanted them to keep an eye on me. He had also said that he didn't know what I was but he knew I was only half demon but there was no human in me. And yet I knew deep down I was a human. From a different world where this is a cartoon or anime. To me they were the same thing. But I was now being controlled and could not remember it. Somehow The X-Reaper had given me some demon energy and something else. So that I would not seem to be human. Hiei was looking at me and I was unaware. Kurama had gone back to his home. And so had Yusuke and Kuwabara. I laid on my bed looking at the ceiling. I prayed that I could remember. But I knew that my own memory would come back when they were ready. Something was moving outside. Hiei saw it but he was keeping watch. He would only go after it if it came near the temple. So far it hadn't. **

**Note: I do not own Inuyasha, Shaman King or Hellsing or Yu Yu Hakusho I love all three. Please read and review. And if anyone has any comments on what I should do please let me know. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Trouble At The Temple**

**That night as I slept I had a strange dream or more like a nightmare. In it I could see someone. Shadows lots of shadows. I looked at them all. There seemed to be only a small group of them. But somehow I felt like I knew them. In my dream I felt scared and sad at the same time. For I could feel something that I could not control. The sound of footsteps came towards me and I saw the face of the woman. It was my sister but even in my sleep I didn't even remember her, thanks to The X-Reaper. I must have turned and made some sort of a noise because Hiei had gotten Kurama had crept out of his house and got back to the temple. Kurama was shaking me hard to try and get me up. I snapped open my eyes socked in sweat. I was breathing hard and as I looked up to meet his lovely green eyes. I myself could not help but feel like I have worried him. **

"**Are you alright Zen?" Kurama's worried voice came to me as I stared at him. "Yeah just a bad dream" I told him as I sat there. I lowered my head and didn't want to see what was happening. Kurama sat down on the bed and put one arm round my shoulders to try and calm me down. I didn't move as Genkai came in. "I see the dumb-ass is calming down now that her nightmare has gone" She said in her normal calm voice she use's. Kurama nodded as he looked up at her. "Yes she has" He then looked at me and said. "Zen can you tell us what your nightmare was about?" I shook my head I couldn't remember it only the face of that lady. I looked at Kurama and could tell morning was coming. Hiei told us that his mother knows he had gone and she would be okay with it. Genkai just nodded. And so they left my room as the sun came up. I got up to do my normal things that I would do in the mornings. **

**I joined Hiei, Kurama and Genkai for breakfast. And today I saw a new girl there. She had mint green hair. And red eyes like Hiei's. I thought they may be related or something. But I didn't go into it. The girl smiled at me and Genkai said, "Zen this is Yukina she is an ice demon" Her eyes looked at me. I smiled calmly yet not the smile of someone who was happy. But enough to make others think I was. "Nice to meet you Zen" Yukina said as she bowed to me. I bowed back not wanting to seem disrespectful. "Yeah nice to meet you to Yukina" I replied as I looked at the plate of food she had given me. I soon ate the food. As did everyone else. Kurama had sat next to me and Hiei was across from me. Yukina was next to him and Genkai was at the end of the table. **

**When breakfast was done I went outside. Kurama sat under a tree, as it was the weekend he had no school. He was reading a book. Hiei was god knows where. Genkai was still indoors. I was not to far from Kurama's eyesight. He could see me if he wanted to. I was just looking around. Then I pulsed again. And just like the last time I heard The X-Reaper's voice fill my head. I listened as he told me to go deep into the forest and meet Arrow. She would take me to where I would have to steal a gem called the dragon's eyes gem. I now had that soulless look in my eyes. And I began to walk towards the forest. Kurama looked up from his book and saw me. "Zen where are you going?" He asked as I just walked. Hiei was in a tree as I passed him. He had seen the soulless look in my eyes. And heard Kurama call out to me. Yet he didn't know what was going on. Kurama started to follow me. **

**I just walked not really knowing that Kurama was following me as well as Hiei. I had my weapons with me they were hidden from view. Hiei jumped down and walked next to Kurama. He said to him through his mind so I would not hear. //**_Kurama I felt her pulse again I think she is being forced to go somewhere. Shall we follow her? I don't know if she is herself. I very much doubt it but hay I could be wrong// _**Hiei told his fox friend. As Kurama held a very worried look as he feared the worse for the half-breed. //**_Yes Hiei I believe you she may be controlled now and may not even know where she is going. I will follow her to make sure she doesn't get into trouble// _**He told his three-eyed demon friend. I could not hear them nor was I a ware that they were following me. Up ahead I could see Arrow. She was on a big green bird with blood red eyes. I stopped as I came in front of her. Arrow looked at me then at Kurama and Hiei. "I see you were followed," She said to me. I just looked behind me and saw them standing there. Hiei had his eyes on Arrow while Kurama had his eyes on me. **

**Arrow looked at Hiei. Her eyes cold as I was looking at Kurama. Okay I admit it I knew who he was but I couldn't do anything. I felt scared inside. And Kurama just looked like he was upset or mad at me or what was controlling me. "Zen can you hear me?" Kurama's voice broke in, as I looked him in the eyes. Arrow just looked at him and gave her evil smirk. She then got out a steel fan and said. "Steel Blades" 1000 steel blades came at Kurama. But he easy got out of the way. Hiei had his sword drawn and by the time Arrow had said steel blades he had the sword up against her neck. I on the other hand just held a sad blank look as I looked at Kurama. He was by now right in front of me. "Zen please you must know who I am," He said almost pleading. His eyes so soft. I could feel myself pulse. As I was being told to attack him. I didn't want to. I couldn't he had been a friend. He had tried to help me and now I was being asked by The X-Reaper to kill him. I held my chain scythe up and he held my wrist. Much to my surprise he lowed my wrist and I dropped my weapon. Arrow had a cold stare as the bird took flight. Arrow came down and grabbed me making Kurama let go of me. Hiei couldn't seem to catch her or go get me. I left that day. They could not catch up to me. So they like me had no idea where I was going. **

**What will happen? Will Melody be able to get out of this and back to the yyh gang? Find out next time on the portal.**

**Note: I do not own Inuyasha, Shaman King or Hellsing or Yu Yu Hakusho I love all three. Please read and review. And if anyone has any comments on what I should do please let me know. **


	4. Chapter 4

No Way Out

**My sister was walking through the city where Yusuke lives. She was looking for me but I was somewhere else. Not that I would know who she was anymore. Not all the time I was being controlled. My best friend was with her as well looking like she was for me. Angel held a small frown. She hoped that I was okay. As for my best friend she looked up and down the street. But with little luck as to where I was. They sighed and sat down on a bench. "I hope that Melody is okay" My best friend said as my older sister looked at her. "She will be" my older sister says in a calm voice. But one could easy hear the doubt in her voice. My sister Angel and my best friend Dee both looked so worried. I wish that I could have broken free and gone to them. But I could not break free of the mind control that I was under. **

**Meanwhile back at Genkai's temple. Kurama was getting more worried. He hoped that Melody was okay even if he didn't know her name. He had only known the name that Genkai had gave her, which was Zen. He looked out of the window watching as the birds flew by. Hiei was nowhere to be seen. He had been trying to find me with his jagan eye. But with little luck. Yusuke walks up to his friend. "Hay Kurama I know that you have been worrying if Zen is okay. I am sure she is fine" he said to his friend trying to make him feel better. Kurama looked at Yusuke. "Yusuke I know you are trying to make me feel better, but I fear for Zen. She was not herself and I want to help her" He told the spirit detective. **

**Yusuke only nodded and replied with a calm tone. "I know we all want to help her but I think you want to help her more" He then walked away leaving his demon friend alone. And as for me I was with The X-Reaper still. He was sitting down at a table eating and I was outside the room kept guard. He had ordered me to stand there and not let anyone in until Arrow came. Arrow worked for him and she was the one who seemed to hate him somewhat. Arrow showed up and I was told to go to Mushiyori City. I obeyed and walked out of the place and went to this city. As I walked down the streets I saw a boy with black hair and glasses. He looked up at me and I could sense that he had spirit energy but I did not know what it was. His name was Kaito. He went to Kurama's school. **

**The boy looked at me and walked towards me. I stopped and looked back at him. I had a blank look on my face. He then spoke to me. "Hello there, are you lost?" He asked me and I blinked a few times before I replied. "No I am not lost I am just taking a walk" He nodded and pushed up his glasses. "I see I am Kaito and you are?" He asked me in a curious voice. I smiled a little before giving him a reply. "I am Zen" I said as I still remember the name that Genkai had gave me. "Nice to meet you Zen" The boy known as Kaito said to me. He then asked if I wanted to go to the arcade. I smiled a small smile and nodded. And so we walked to the arcade. It seemed to be a nice day out. Kaito and I played some games. He then had to go and so did I. But little did I know he was following me.**

**Still unaware that I was being controlled. As well as being followed by Kaito. I walked down to where I was meant to be. The X-Reaper had sent me here to find something and kill the one who carried this something. The item I was told to get was a box that held a gem. The one who carried it was a man with a gun. I stopped at a very old were house. There was no one inside but the man who had the gun. As well as the box that held the gem that the X-Reaper wanted. The man came out of a room when I went in and he held the gun in his hand as well as the box in the other. Kaito was watching me from the shadows. He had followed me in without anyone seeing him. I looked at the man and said in a more controlled voice that didn't sound like mine. "Give me the gem" I then held up my chain scythe. **

**This made Kaito's eyes go wide. He had never known that I had a weapon on me. The man looked at me. He had dark brown eyes and looked a bit tatty. He smelt of beer and like he had not washed in days. I however was not bothered by the smell. "No I will not give some silly little school girl the gem" The man said as he aimed the gun at me. Yet I just stood there and started to swing my chain scythe. The man shot me and I felt the bullet go into my right shoulder. Blood started to run down as I threw my chain scythe at the man but missed. This only got me shot by the man. He fired two gun shots and one hit me in my right side ribs. This guy was a bad shot in my eyes. Unless he was not trying to shoot me. I fell to the ground on my knees. Kaito stayed hidden and watched. **

**Meanwhile Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei was running to the were house. Where I was and the man with the gun was. Hiei jumped in through an open window. And Kurama and Yusuke as well as Kuwabara came in through the door. I was on the floor bleeding badly. Kurama used his rose whip to knock out the guy but not kill him. Kurama only knocked him out seeing how he was a human. Kuwabara looked at me as I kneeled there. Yusuke came over to me and kneeled down. He looked at my wounds and then sighed. "Hay Kurama looks like Zen is hurt really bad here. She needs help." Kurama's eye's went wide as he rushed to my side. He picked me up and started to carry me. I closed my eyes and rested my head onto his shoulder. Kaito walked out from where he had been hiding.**

**Kurama looked over at his classmate. "Kaito thank you for calling me. We need to get Zen here healed up" He told Kaito as Kaito nodded and walked with the gang to Genkai's temple. They thought it would be better then going to the human world hospital. Genkai bandaged me up and I slowly opened my eyes. I looked at the gang and at Genkai. "Wh Where am I?" I asked as Genkai looked at me. "You are at my temple Zen. You are safe now" She said as I sat up and nodded but didn't look at her or the others. Kurama looked at me worried I could tell he was looking at me. The other boys of the gang was not in the room. I looked to where Kurama was looking at me. His eyes seemed kind of sad. Yet he gave me a smile. Genkai got up and said, "I shall leave you two alone to talk" She then left us. **

**Note: I do not own Inuyasha, Shaman King or Hellsing or Yu Yu Hakusho I love all four. Please read and review. And if anyone has any comments on what I should do please let me know. **


	5. Chapter 5

The Talk With The Fox Demon Kurama

**Kurama looked at me as I sat there. He was kneeling and then he spoke. Breaking the silence. "Zen why did you go to the warehouse?" He asked me as I looked at him calmly. I had been bandaged up. And I was grateful for that. I took a deep breath and replied, "I don't know" It was true as I was unaware once I had been told. Kurama nodded slowly but his smile was lost. He knew I was telling him the truth. But I was unsure if he knew. Kurama let out a sigh. "Zen I just don't want to lose you" He said calmly. "You're a good friend and I don't want to see you hurt". He was trying to reason with me I could see it. "I know Kurama I am sorry," I said almost crying, as he looked very surprised. "Hay please don't cry Zen. I am not mad at you. I was just worried." Kurama told me as he moved some hair out of my face. He looked at me very caringly. **

**I didn't want to put him in any more danger. I had to do something. I looked up to see his face. He was smiling a little at me. I wanted to cry but I held back my tears. I felt him pull me into a somewhat kind of friend type hug. I hugged him back and when I felt him letting go I also let go. He held a soft smile. "Zen you should get some rest you had a hard day" He spoke very softly to me and I nodded. Unaware of the evil that was watching Kurama and me. Kurama got up and was walking to the door. "Wait Kurama please don't leave me," I said as Kurama stopped and looked at me. His eyes soft and they held some concern. He nodded and walked back in. I breathed a sigh of relief. He sat down next to me with a smile on his face. "Alright I'll stay," He said as I looked at him. "Thanks" I told him. **

**Meanwhile Angel and Dee was in an alleyway. It was beginning to rain. Angel was getting worried about her little half sister Melody. She let out a sigh as both of them was getting wet. Dee looked at Angel, "maybe will we find her. Don't worry I am sure we will" She told my older half sister. Angel nodded as she sat down on the wet ground. Dee sat next to her; here they had no home or no way to have a roof over their heads. They would have to sleep on the streets tonight. Dee sighed a little as Angel was now just as soaked as she was. Angel looked at Dee, "I hope your right my friend. Melody is my little half sister as you know and your best friend. I know we will find her, we have to." **

**In the night Angel couldn't sleep. Her eyes looked up at the dark night sky. Something was wrong somewhere, she just hoped it was not her little half sister. Dee was fast asleep, unaware what of danger that was near. Yet Angel was aware of the danger. A shadow moved and Angel's keen eyes followed it, just like her uncle had taught her. The shadow looked like that of an old man hooded and cloaked. Angel watched as the man was getting nearer to them. And yet he stopped and didn't seem to come any closer. "Who's there?" Angel asked as she stood up, her hand on her sword's hilt. **

The old man looked at her. "Don't worry I am here to tell you something. Melody your little half sister is okay. But she will face long and dangerous paths, some in which she will be the cause of lives and others where she will save lives. But remember Angel she is not herself and I do not know what her life will hold only that she will be in darkness like she is now for a while before someone break's it." He told her as Angel's jaw dropped. Who was this guy? And how did he know about her and Melody? All these thoughts went rushed in Angel's mind trying to think, who this old man who knew what was going on was. The old man just smiled at her.

Come morning at the temple, Kurama had spent the night. He had called his mother to tell her where he was and that he was spending the night there. He woke up in the same room where I was asleep. I opened her eyes seeing Kurama sitting with his back up against the wall. Kurama smiled kindly at her. He had kept his promise to stay with her. "Morning Zen sleep well?" He asked. I smiled as she stood up.

"Yes Kurama I slept very well thank you" I could see the kindness in the fox demon's eyes. There was something there I couldn't place. Something was not right. I heard Genkai moving around and could smell something. Both Kurama and me made our way to where we would eat. Kurama was being a gentleman. At the table I ate what was given to me. Genkai looked at me as if she was trying to look into my soul. Hiei was there eating his food. Yukina smiled as she took away the dishes.

When the food was gone Genkai looked at me and said. "Zen would you be kind enough to sit and talk with me?" I nodded not wanting to be rude, so I sat there and waited for her to say something. "Zen I am going to ask you some questions. Do you remember anything yet?" She asked me. I looked at her with soft yet sad eyes. "Hmmm" I was trying to think. "Yeah I remember a face," I told the old woman as she nodded. I heard Hiei and Yusuke outside talking. I had no idea where Kurama had gone. Nor at the time did I care. I looked at Genkai and waited. "Can you draw or tell me what she looks like?" The old woman asked me, as I nodded and started to draw.

When I was done Kurama had walked in, and saw the drawing I did of my older half sister. I was unaware of the fact that Kurama had been worrying about my memory loss. It should not have been this long. I should have been able to remember something by now. But I could only remember her face the face of Angel.

That night I wished that I could just remember, but sadly as I went to sleep I was once again being controlled. I knew I was being controlled. I felt it somewhere inside of me. I left the temple this time without them knowing about it. I wondered if they knew I had left. Over grass and through forest I walked. The twigs started to cut me and scrape across my face. Blood flow freely. I knew that Yusuke and Kurama as well as Kuwabara had gone back to their homes. I started to think if I had a home or not but I couldn't re call.

I got to an old run down Hospital. I looked at it as Arrow came out. Her red eyes and long black hair showed me it was she. I saw that she had her long black hair lose. Her red eyes flashed as she saw me dressed in a battle outfit. I had my weapons on me at all times. She led me into the dark old abandoned hospital. I soon grew to hate it. But I had nothing to really do with it. Arrow then came to a door and I was told to go in and wait. Unbeknown to me that Hiei was watching us.

I sat in the dark, soon I could feel someone trying to read my thoughts, or looking inside of my head. I was scared, as I did not want them to go looking inside my thoughts. And yet it felt like I knew this person. It was Hiei but I at that time did not know it. I saw something a face. But I was not sure what at that moment Hiei had left.

It was a long night Kurama was worried about Melody. He had not fallen in love with her. Or so he thought he hadn't. And yet he wanted to know she was okay. Yusuke looked at his friend and saw that he was worrying yet again over the girl that had become part of their lives. Yusuke had remembered joking around with her and she seemed to be okay with the jokes. He remembered that Kuwabara had been telling Melody about his cat and hearing Melody say that she liked cats.

Kurama on the other hand remembered the time he stayed with Melody when he had stayed the night in Genkai's temple. How he had put his arm over her and how she was so asleep that she had not woke. So when he took the arm away she had been unaware of it. Hiei chose this moment to show up.

"I have some news about the girl. She has had a very bad past and is as we know being controlled." He said as Kurama looked at his old partner and friend.

"Hiei tell us what you know please," He said sharply making everyone in the room look at him.

"Okay Kurama she is not from this world but a strange world. It is much like ours but no demons, spirit people or even the three worlds. Just human world." He started, "she also has an older half sister and her best friend somewhere is this world." He stopped and didn't carry on.

Kurama looked at Hiei and said, "Then we need to find her older half sister and best friend. And right away I fear for Zen as she is being used" he told everyone and they all agreed.

**Note: I do not own Inuyasha, Shaman King or Hellsing or Yu Yu Hakusho I love all four. Please read and review. And if anyone has any comments on what I should do please let me know. **


	6. Chapter 6

Alone with more then one demon

**Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara got up in the early hours, of the morning. Kurama still was worried; as they left Genkai's to go look for the girl who had become somewhat of a friend to the spirit detectives. They were heading for the woods that would lead them to the town. Yusuke walked at a fast pace all the while looking out for Melody who he believed was called Zen. None of them knew that her name was Melody and they didn't care. Hiei looked around him and could feel Melody's sister, Angel and Melody's best friend Dee. **

**Angel and Dee had stopped walking and sat on a log. Angel was thinking what that old man had said to her. Angel could hear footsteps and looked up when she saw a redhead boy and some other boys coming. **

"**That's her Kurama" Said Hiei as he looked at Angel who had her hand on her sword. **

**Kurama nodded as he stopped and smiled kindly at Angel and Dee. "Hello are you related to a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes?" he asked and Angel nodded. "I am please tell me where Melody is," Angel asked and Kurama as well as the others looked a little sad. **

"**We don't know but I think if we joined up we could fine her" Kurama told Angel and both Angel and Dee nodded. They got up and followed the wise fox demon known as Kurama. Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Dee and Angel both left to find Melody who was about to do something she shouldn't even try to do.**

**Back in the hospital I looked at the old rusty beds and stuff left by the humans. I felt a ping of worry and sadness in myself. I felt like I had once been in the hospital's before but I couldn't remember. Arrow was busy doing something to a very large machine. I wondered what she was doing. But like always I never went over to her or asked her what she was up to. Little to my knowledge she was going to send me to a new whole world altogether, one that I had not known of but in my world was real. It was very real, and soon I would be going to it. **

**Back to my sister and best friend, they were getting close to where I was. Kurama was getting more and more worried then he should have. He was hoping that Zen was all right, that she was not in danger. In truth she was not going to be all right. She was in really dangerous danger. **

**Hiei walked softly behind them, he had thought this a waste of time. He didn't care much of Zen. Not like Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara. '**_I wonder what is happening to Zen. Not that I care I just don't want to see Kurama like this. He has never been this worried not since Yusuke was in the dark __tournament.' _**Hiei thought to himself only really worried for his friend. **

**Kurama on the other hand has said nothing but his throughts keep going back to Melody. I stod there in the cold dim light hospital. Arrow came over to me and looked down at me with such an evil look in her cold demon eyes. "Come on Melody lets go. The X-Reaper is sending all his men to a place that none here have heard of or even seen. There we shall contuine to gather the shards of the tear drop crystal. And then The X-Reaper will have no need of you and he will take the shard from your back. But for now he has a use for you and so he needs you. Come we must leave now" she said as if nothing was wrong. I heard what she had said but being controlled I didn't really think that by takeing out a small shard I would be killed. **

**I followed her and was led to a very dark room. There all the other demons that The X-Reaper controlled was also there. Arrow closed the door behind her. "My sverants we will be going to a far off land. There the rest of the shards are. And we must get them back before anyone knows of it. We can not let anyone get them. So if anyone else has shards when we get there kill them and take the shards" His voice boomed in my ear as we all said "YES MASTER X-REAPER".**

**Outside Dee, Angel, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei had came. Kurama with his demon powers could smell my sent. "She is in there" Kurama said and the others nodded and walked into the dark cold looking hospital. It didn't take them long to find out where we was. By then only two of them could follow me to this new world me and the demons that was under The X-Reaper's mind controll. Dee and Angel followed and the portal closed up behind them. **

**Back on the other side Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara and Kurama fell down and Kinf Yama or Komnwa's dad had taken away their memory's of me and Dee and Angel. That way it was like we never even exits to them. They would wake up in their own homes without the knowlade of me and my best friend and my sister.**

**Note: I do not own Inuyasha, Shaman King or Hellsing or Yu Yu Hakusho I love all four. Please read and review. And if anyone has any comments on what I should do please let me know. **


End file.
